


The Ins and Outs of Love

by definitely_not_wrestling_bears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But I love this one soooo, Children OCs at some point, F/F, F/M, M/M, Screams it was such a pain tagging all these pairings, There's gonna be mpreg but I'll warn for it before the chapter if you wanna skip, Theres another I have for the normal canonverse, a/b/o dynamics, at least for this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_wrestling_bears/pseuds/definitely_not_wrestling_bears
Summary: Also titled: The OTP Alphabet. Various works of various pairings in no particular order, including some of my favorite rarepairs. A/B/O Universe established.**Updating Bi-weekly**





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is gonna be chaptered based on the pairing. So naturally, there's gonna be 24 chapters. I tried not to repeat pairings, but some of them did get doubles. Though I won't give any more than two. I put up this index page so you can see which pairing gets which letter, since the chapters will only be titled with their one word.

A. Attraction- What attracts them to one another? [DaiSuga]  
Alpha Daichi/Omega Suga

B. Bicker- What do they fight about constantly? [KageHina]  
Alpha Kageyama/Omega Hinata 

C. Condescension- Who knows they're better than the other?[SuguShi]  
Alpha Daishou/Omega Shirabu 

D. Depth- Still waters run deep. What are they hiding? [KuroKen]  
Alpha Kuroo/Omega Kenma 

E. Enigma- Something they can't figure out about one another. [KyouHaba]  
Alpha Yahaba/Omega Kyoutani 

F. Forgiveness- The biggest insult needs the biggest apology. [YakuLev]  
Alpha Lev/Omega Yaku 

G. Giving- Sometimes, sacrifices must be made. [OiIwa]  
Alpha Iwaizumi/Omega Oikawa 

H. Home- Where are they the coziest? [UshiYama]  
Alpha Ushijima/Omega Yamaguchi 

I. Indecision- The hardest decision they've ever made. [KuguShiba]  
Alpha Kuguri/Omega Shibayama 

J. Jokes- What does one do to make the other laugh? [MatsuHana]  
Alpha Matsukawa/Omega Hanamaki 

K. Knowledge- The deepest secret they have, or have told. [KuroKen]  
Alpha Kuroo/ Omega Kenma 

L. Love- When did they _know_? [KawaGoshi]  
Alpha Kawanishi /Omega Goshiki 

M. Memories- Something that never leaves them, good or bad. [YamaFuku]  
Alpha Yamamoto/Omega Fukunaga 

N. Negativity- What do they hate about themselves/each other? [AsaNoya]  
Alpha Asahi/Omega Nishinoya

O. Oblivious- What they don't always notice [UshiYama]  
Alpha Ushijima/Omega Yamaguchi

P. Passion- what do they love the most? [TeruMisa]  
Alpha Terushima/Omega Misaki 

Q. Questions- Something they never got closure on. [TenSemi]  
Alpha Tendou/Omega Semi 

R. Routine- A glimpse into their lives. [FutaMoni]  
Alpha Futakuchi/Omega Moniwa 

S. Salt- What will they never, ever let go of? [SuguShi]  
Alpha Daishou/Omega Shirabu 

T. Trust- Who trusts the other with everything ? [KageHina]  
Alpha Kageyama/Omega Hinata 

U. Understanding- What do(n't) they inherently understand about each other? [KiyoYachi)  
Alpha Kiyoko/Omega Yachi 

V. Vulnerable- What is the biggest exposed nerve? [OiIwa]  
Alpha Iwaizumi/Omega Oikawa

W. Worries- What scares them the most? [BokuAka]  
Alpha Akaashi/Omega Bokuto 

X. Xeno- Where is their favorite(s) place to go? [TanaEnno]  
Alpha Tanaka/Omega Ennoshita 

Y. Yearning- What so they want/miss the most? [KinKuni]  
Alpha Kunimi/Omega Kindaichi 

Z. Zen- What calms them down? [BokuAka]  
Alpha Akaashi/Omega Bokuto


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it completely backwards, and yet things still fell into place.
> 
> Alternately, Kawanishi understands what the true meaning of love is, and finds it in two separate individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE MPREG HERE Y'ALL 
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't really have any, buuuuut I reserve the right to change my mind as the author. That being said, here's the warning if you'll like to skip the chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I never said I was going to go in alphabetical order sorry

Kawanishi Taichi was not pacing. He most certainly wasn't nervous, and he /definitely/ wasn't fretting the hem of his shirt with anxious fingers. Nope. No matter what it looked like, no matter how many times Tendou told him "Calm down", he definitely wasn't nervous. 

"Taichi, dude. You need to relax." Tendou sighed for probably the millionth time in the last four hours. "It's gonna be fine." 

"I am relaxed." Kawanishi lied in an even tone. "I am the absolute example of relaxed."

"No, you're freaking out. It's just labor, it's not open heart surgery." Tendou laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, urging him to one of the waiting room chairs. Kawanishi finally gave in, sliding down in the uncomfortable plastic chair and staring intently at the glowing "LABOR AND DELIVERY" sign above the distant double doors. Goshiki had been in labor for a long time now, encroaching on seven hours. Not that Kawanishi was counting minutes in his head. Of course not. That would mean he was panicking. And Kawanishi Taichi did not panic. 

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Tendou’s voice cut through his thoughts, and he turned to look at the frowning alpha. Tendou tapped his fingers against his crossed arms, eyebrows raising in an expectant manner. "Yeah, of course I did." Kawanishi lied once again. Tendou shook his head, uncrossing his arms. 

"You're gonna have a heart attack before you even get to see your kid." Kawanishi fretted his lower lip before taking a deep breath, leaning his head back until it touched the cool wall behind him. He could do this. He could be calm. He would have to be. It wasn’t like there was much else he could do at the moment but wait. He needed to be level headed. "See? Much better." Tendou sounded so proud of himself, Kawanishi couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"Thank you doctor, I feel so healed." Tendou snorted and punched his shoulder gently. "Seriously though, how do people deal with the waiting?"

Tendou shrugged, looking idly to the double doors as a nurse passed through them, busy with the chart in her hands. "Dunno. Eita was in and out, so I didn’t have to wait that long in the first place… I’m sure it’s different for every omega, though.” 

Kawanishi huffed out a soft laugh. "There's a reason we called Ranna 'greased lightning'. We had barely made it to the hospital before she popped out.” He glanced back up to the illuminated sign, tapping his foot against the linoleum floor. Seven hours, on the nose. 

Tendou picked up on the other alpha's fidgeting and nudged him gently. "Hey, don't get flighty on me, Taichi. I told you-“ 

The redhead’s words were interrupted by the loudspeakers, which started playing a soft lullaby-like melody, and a bolt of excitement shot through Kawanishi’s chest. The music signaled a birth, and although there had been several jingles played so far, they had all been different, all for little boys. 

But this one was distinctly feminine. 

Kawanishi allowed himself a little hope as he glanced to Tendou, who was uncharacteristically focused entirely on the double doors now. A few minutes later, a nurse emerged with a smile and beelined straight to Kawanishi. She held the chart close to her chest, and she was carrying just the barest scent of the omega he had been waiting for. 

"Kawanishi Taichi ?" He nodded quickly. "Tsutomu's ready to see you now. The labor went very smoothly, and your daughter is perfectly healthy!" Kawanishi felt a wave of relief surge through him and allowed himself a smile. So it was all over then, Goshiki had made it through just fine. He could already feel the tension in his limbs starting to settle into fatigue, but he shook it off in a second. He needed to see his omega. He followed the nurse as she led him back through the doors and into the maternity wing itself. It smelled strongly of omega, coming from every open door and permeating the nurse's station. But he could still pick up on Goshiki’s distant scent, underneath the others and somehow still the most prominent. The soft scent of lilacs was as familiar to his nose as his own scent. The closer he got to it, the more he could feel the coil of nerves settling in his stomach. The nurse led him to the end of the hall, knocking gently on the very last door before opening it with a quiet click. "They're both in there, we'll give you some quiet time. Let us know if you need anything."

Kawanishi nodded, turning his attention back to the inside of the room as the nurse left. It was sparse, as one might expect from a hospital room, but the real attraction was Goshiki. He looked up as soon as he heard the door open, peering at Kawanishi with wide brown eyes. His hair was a mess, locks of black falling in his eyes, but he didn't seem to mind any of them, he was too busy staring at his alpha. Nestled in his arms was a thick pink blanket, reveal one small tuft of wild black hair. 

"Taichi." Goshiki’s voice was a harsh whisper, no doubt exhausted from the last seven hours, but held a kind of reverence he had never heard before. 

Kawanishi smiled at the omega, walking over to his bedside and running a hand through his hair. His omega's scent was already starting to return to normal, the hints of what could only be described as warm fabric fading to the more dominant natural scent of lilacs. But he smelled like Goshiki, warm and sweet and familiar. Goshiki leaned into the touch just slightly, and Kawanishi smiled in return. 

"Look at her, Taichi." Goshiki said quietly, shifting the bundle in his arms. Kawanishi leaned over his shoulder, watching wide eyed as their daughter scrunched her little pink face. Kawanishi had always thought babies were pretty ugly when they first popped out, but he had never been more glad to be wrong in his life. A shock of wild black hair stood up from her head, standing out against the soft pink blankets she was nestled in. One soft little beauty mark sat at the corner of her right eye, nearly hidden by her rounded cheeks. 

"Damn, she's cute." Kawanishi laughed under his breath as his heart clenched. He had never seen anything more wonderful in his life, he was entirely sure. No moment before held as much reverence this one. Nothing could possibly be better than looking down on the little baby girl he’d been waiting nine long, terrifyingly tense months to see. “She’s perfect, Tsutomu."

"She’s got your wild hair." Goshiki says teasingly, though his voice still sounds incredibly drained. 

"And your smooshed nose." He retorted, earning a soft laugh. 

"Rude, Taichi.”

The silence stretched comfortably between them, Kawanishi alternating between stroking Goshiki 's hair and staring down at their new daughter. After what felt like an hour, Goshiki nudged him gently and yawned. 

"You should hold her, too...” He mumbled softly, voice already laced with oncoming sleep. It was no surprise, after more than seven hours of labor. The pregnancy itself had been anything but a walk in the park. Kawanishi wasn’t entirely shocked the labor had sapped him as well. He leaned over the omega, taking the bundle of blankets from his arms and placing a soft kiss to Goshiki’s temple. He sighed softly in response, eyes already slipping shut as exhaustion took over. 

Kawanishi settled back into his chair, blanket bundle nestled perfectly in his arms. He looked down at his daughter- _their_ daughter- and brushed some hair from her face. Her nose scrunched in response and a whine followed. He could feel her little arms shifting against the blankets she was wrapped in. “Sorry love, you’re gonna have to stay a burrito baby for just a little while longer, okay?” He spoke gently, the barest bits of a smile across his lips. He could hardly believe any of this was happening. It felt simultaneously like a few months and a few years ago that Goshiki had broken the news to him. He had been all shaking legs and avoidant eyes, seconds away from tears as he awaited the alpha’s response. While “I’m pregnant” had been the last words he ever expected to hear from the omega he was so fond of, he had to admit, he was pretty glad now. He couldn’t even imagine not having that red faced ball of pudge.

“I’m so glad you’re here, baby girl.” He whispered softly, leaning down to touch his nose to hers. He kissed her forehead softly, leaving little marks of his scent here and there. She would begin to recognize it within the week, at least that was what he’d bee told. He wanted her to know it as soon as possible. He wanted her to know he was there, watching out for her. That he loved her, more than anything else in the world. 

Kawanishi leaned back in his chair, letting that train of thought sink in. he already loved their daughter, there was no question about that. But the more he thought about it, the more something stuck out to him… He had never properly told that to Goshiki. Sure, it had been implied plenty of times- they had a kid together now, after all. But had never been entirely sure how he felt about the starry-eyed omega until now. He had always felt… something for him, but before now he would never have categorized it as love. Maybe he was just shitty at expressing his feelings. Yeah, that was probably it. But the more he thought about it, and the more he looked between their daughter and the sleeping Tsutomu the more he felt it 

He loved that omega. He wanted to hang onto him forever, make a proper mate out of him and keep their little family together.

Kawanishi was almost surprised at his own thoughts. He hadn’t thought about anyone like this before, even when he took the baby out of the equation. He’d had plenty of less serious omegas before he met Goshiki, and none of them had stuck around in quite the same way. No, it seemed Goshiki had effectively worked his way into Taichi’s heart, before he even knew what was going on. Their baby was just the perfect little bow to seal the deal. 

The next hour passed in relative silence, at least until their little girl decided she was getting hungry. A loud whine made its way from her blankets before it ramped up to a full blown cry. Goshiki inhaled sharply as the sound brought him back to consciousness, dark eyes fluttering open with what seemed like a decent bit of effort. He was clearly still exhausted, but his gaze drifted almost instinctively to their child, nestled unhappily in Kawanishi’s arms. Goshiki reached out his arms wordlessly, blinking softly at the alpha. He handed their baby gently over to him, and the omega settled her in his arms once again. 

“Bottle, umm… on the table next to you.” He said softly, waiting as Kawanishi retrieved said bottle and turned it over. He held the bottle to her mouth with almost practiced ease, like he had done it a million times before. Kawanishi just chalked it up to instinct as he settled next to Goshiki in the edge of the bed. Goshiki drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting out an exhausted sigh. “I was wondering how long it’d take…”

Kawanishi laughed softly. “She was doing pretty well up until then.” Goshiki opened his eyes again, looking to the alpha with a soft smile. “I thought I was going to fall asleep like that.”

“She’s pretty calm, isn’t she?” Kawanishi nodded, leaning over a little to get a better look at her facd. “She’s gonna be a lot like you, I think.” 

“Not too much, I hope. She’d better have your tenacity, otherwise she’ll never get anything done.” It was so surreal to see the normally wild and lively omega so calm and subdued. It was only serving to help solidify Kawanishi’s feelings. 

Goshiki grinned, as much as he could in his exhausted state. “Don’t be like that, you’re perfectly motivated when you want something. I’ll bet she’s gonna be the same way.” The fondness the omega’s voice held but Kawanishi’s heart in an entirely new vice grip. “I bet she’s gonna be all kinds of fantastic things.”

The alpha could only nod along with his words, watching as their daughter eventually had her fill and drifted back towards sleep. Goshiki pulled the bottle away gently, handing it to Kawanishi, who put it aside once again. The silence settled over the once again, and it seemed like Goshiki had fallen asleep again just minutes afterwards. As Kawanishi was preparing to move to his chair again, Goshiki lifted his head and settled deeper into the hospital blankets. “…Taichi?”

He alpha stopped, looking back to him. “Yes, Tomu?” 

He smiled, reaching one hand out to him. “I… love you, you know that?” He took ahold of Kawanishi’s sleeve, tugging very gently. “We’re gonna make this work, right…?” 

There were a million unspoken words behind that, and he could hear every sentiment loud and clear. The fear, the uncertainty, the bated hope he held onto that maybe, just maybe, Kawanishi felt the same. He lifted his hand, the one Goshiki wasn’t holding onto, and ran it through his dark locks. How could he not feel the same after all of this? And how hadn’t he told Goshiki before now?

“I love you too, Tsutomu. And yes, we’re making this work. You, and me…” His gaze drifted down to their little girl, snuggled contently in her blankets. “…and her. All three of us.” 

He could almost feel the way Goshiki’s body relaxed. He turned his head to nuzzle against Kawanishi’s palm, inhaling the comforting scent of the alpha. _His_ alpha. He smiled, running thumb along Goshiki’s cheekbone before his hand drifted down to his chin, pressing gently against his scent glands. Kawanishi leaned down, brushing his lips against Goshiki’s temple, down to the tip of his nose, before finally settling gently against his lips. 

“Get some sleep, Tomu. I’ll take care of her, alright?” He nodded in response, letting him take the bundle from his arms. 

“Mmm, Taichi… we need to name her.”

Kawanishi cradled her against his chest, humming softly. He rubbed ever so gently against the top of her head, leaving more of his scent along her skin. She cooed happily in response and settled into the blankets some more. “What about… Mirai?”

“Kawanishi Mirai.” Goshiki said thoughtfully, a smile on his face. “I love it.” 

“Me too, Tsutomu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions or just scream @ my inboc
> 
> aggressive-kagehinas.tumblr.com


End file.
